


Hunger

by 9foxgrl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, mentions of cannibalism, side effects of being a titan shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: In which Eren finds a way to divert his Titan's hunger and Levi and Erwin get scared.Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net





	Hunger

It started like a normal practical training week in which the Survey Corps go out camping in order to keep their skills of 'living off the land' sharp.

Eren did not like the idea of sharing a tent. Not because of the loss of privacy, but because of hunger. Lately Eren found it harder and harder to control the hunger aspect of his Titan form. Instead of his mind wandering on different ways to kill Titans he was not thinking of what recipes would be best with what people. He woke up more than once gnawing on his arm or a pillow.

' _Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't have to share a tent with anyone.'_  Eren though hopefully.  _'Who would want to share a tent with a monster?'_

"Yeager you'll be sharing a tent with Heichou and Danchou."

'… _F***!'_

The small regiment completing the exercise rode out to an area situated between a forest and a moderately sized lake. Soon the tents were set up, and Eren was purposely pinching himself to stay awake.

"Lights out brats!" Levi shouted.

Eren tried to take a spot closest to the opening of the tent, but he was soon wedged between the older soldiers who had swords at their sides.

Within an hour everyone was asleep…everyone except Eren.

' _Hungry…'_

Eren rolled over, he twitched as he realized that he was now facing Levi's sleeping form. He twitched. Levi…smelled good.

' _I want…meat…'_

The idea of the evil short man roasting over a fire with an apple stuffed in his mouth made Eren subtly lick his lips. He tried to curb his hunger by reciting the name of all the herbs he help his mother grow only to pause on parsley.

' _Parsley…would be a good sauté…and Erwin has lots of muscle…'_

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Levi and Erwin shot up in their sleeping bags just as Eren ran out of the tent with a knife. They exchanged a look and chased after him into the forest.

They arrived on scene in time to see Eren take down a wild boar like a ravenous wolf. Within seconds it was skinned, gutted, and on a spit roasting over a fire while Eren mumbled about it being a decent substitute for 'roasted Heichous' and 'sautéed Erwin' for the night, the entire time with a ravenous grin on his face.

Erwin and Levi slowly backed away and retreated to their tent. An hour later Eren returned and slipped into his sleeping bag like nothing had happened. The faint scent of smoke and roasted meat still clinging to him.

Erwin and Levi didn't sleep at all for the rest of the trip.


End file.
